lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gute und schlechte Menschen
Mehrere Charaktere sprechen in der Serie von Guter Familie oder Guten Menschen. Es ist noch unbekannt, was damit gemeint ist oder wer in ihren Augen „gut“ oder „schlecht“ ist. Die folgenden Punkte werden nur mit „präzisen wörtlichen Zitaten“ aus der Serie aufgeführt und werden sonst als Spekulation betrachtet. Denn zu sagen, jemand ist „gut“, kann in der Umgangssprache viele Bedeutungen haben, die nicht unbedingt alle der Art „gut“, die die Anderen meinen, entsprechen. Beschreibung der Anderen :*Ethan behauptet, dass „sie“ eine „richtige Familie“ (engl. Original good family) sind: „Wir sind '''gute Menschen', Claire. Wir sind eine richtige Familie.“'' :*Claire sagt Danielle Rousseau über Alexandra Rousseau, die sie in der medizinischen Station getroffen hat: „Sie war nicht so wie die anderen. '''Sie war gut'.“'' :*Ben sagt „Das kannst du nicht tun! '''Ich bin kein böser Mensch!'“'' als Sayid ihn erschießen will. :*Als er Ana-Lucia zu erwürgen versucht, erzählt Ben ihr, dass die Anderen, die sie getötet hat „'''gute Menschen' waren, die dir nichts getan haben.“'' :*Ben sagt: „Wir sind '''die Guten', Michael.“'' :*Juliet erzählt Jack mündlich „Ben, he's a '''good man'.“'' (weil sie weiß, dass sie von Videokameras beobachtet wird), widerspricht dem aber mit Karten, die sie in einem geheimen Video hochhält (auf denen steht „Ignore everything I'm saying. Ben is a liar.") :*Jack antwortet Ben ironisch auf seine Aussage über Naomi („Sie ist eine von den Bösen Jungs.“) „Ach ja, ihr seid ja die Guten.“ Beschreibung der Losties Von den Anderen :*Goodwin erklärt, dass er Nathan getötet hat, weil „Nathan '''war kein guter Mensch'“'' :*Benjamin Linus erklärt, dass John Locke „'''einer von den Guten'“'' ist und dass Him/die Anderen Henry geschickt haben, um John abzuholen/anzuwerben. Von sich selbst oder nicht-Anderen :*Rose sagt Jack „You have a nice way about you. A '''good soul', patient, caring. I suppose that's why you became a doctor.“'' :*Hurley lobt Scott Jackson und nennt ihn „'''ein guter Typ'“''. :*Christian Shephard erzählt Sawyer über seinen Sohn Jack „Er ist ein '''guter Mann', vielleicht sogar ein großer. Im Moment glaubt er, dass ich ihn hasse.“'' :*Kate sagt Jack verärgert „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nun mal nicht so perfekt bin, wie du es bist, dass '''ich nicht so gut bin wie du'.“'' :*Der arme Mann sagt Jin, der als Türsteher in einem Hotel arbeitet: „Thank you -- you're a '''good man'.“'' :*Libby sagt Sayid in Bezug auf Ana-Lucia „Deep down, she's a '''good person'“''. (gelöschte Szene aus ) :*Sawyer sagt Charlie „Ich bin kein '''guter Mensch', Charlie“''. :*Sayid sagt: „Ich war 23, als die Amerikaner in mein Land einmarschiert sind. Ich war ein '''guter Mann'. Ich war Soldat. Doch als sie abgezogen sind, da war ich nicht mehr derselbe.“'' :*Jack sagt über den 2.11 Jagdgesellschaft-Vorfall zu Kate „Sie hätten dich auch behalten können, aber das haben sie nicht. Allerdings scheinen sie auch an mir kein Interesse zu haben.“ und Kate antwortet „'''Ausschussware'. Keiner will uns“'' (engl. Original Damaged goods). :*Charlotte überbringt Eko eine „Nachricht von der anderen Seite“(von Yemi): „Er hält Sie '''für einen guten Priester' … und auch wenn Sie ein Schwindler sind, sind Sie ein guter Mensch“''. :*Eddie Colburn erzählt Locke (der die Waffe auf ihn richtet) „You're not a murderer. You're a '''good man'.“'',dreht sich dann um und geht weg. :*Amina sagt Eko als sie sich treffen, dass sie glaubt, dass er gut ist, wie auch sein Bruder Yemi vor ihm. Später jedoch, nachdem Eko die Männer in der Kirche getötet hat, fragt ihr Sohn Daniel „Are you a '''bad man'? My mom says you are a bad man.“'' Eko entgegnet „Only God knows.“ :*Ben sagt über Naomi zu Jack: „Sie ist eine von den Bösen Jungs.“ Verschiedenes :*Als Richard Malkin von den Leuten spricht, die Aaron aufziehen werden, sagt er Claire: „They're '''good people'“''. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob es sich um einen Zufall oder einen Hinweis auf die Anderen handelt. Siehe auch *Verbrechen der Inselbewohner en:Good and bad people es:Buenos y malos fr:Bien et mal pl:Dobry i zły pt:Pessoas Boas e Ruins Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen